Master and Sensei
by swirlheart
Summary: While taking in a magic show, Naruto discovers that Kakashi was accidentally hypnotized. Rather than awaken him, Naruto decides to take advantage of this and makes Kakashi his slave. Seems like a flawless and easy plan, right? One-shot fiction. It's more of a K rating, but it's rated T just to be on the safe side. R&R please.


I do not own Naruto or its characters. That right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fanfiction written for fun.

Please enjoy ^-^

summary:

While taking in a magic show, Naruto discovers that Kakashi was accidentally hypnotized. Rather than awaken him, Naruto decides to take advantage of this and makes Kakashi his slave. Seems like a flawless and easy plan, right? R&R PLZ.

 **Master and Sensei:**

Being a ninja was a stressful job and often dangerous. Therefore, a break was often welcomed and desperately needed. That was Tsunade's excuse when she gave Sakura and Ino tickets to a magic show after working so hard. This was their reward. When they questioned why she wasn't attending, the Hokage explained that she was looking forward to going but would be unable to because she was swamped with work.

"So this is a little reward for the two of you."

Ino thumbed through the tickets. "But there's more than two tickets here."

"Take some friends. The show's tonight."

"Tonight?! So last minute!"

"If you don't want them..."

"We want them! We want them!"

Tsunade grinned.

Ino and Sakura left the office with the tickets in hand.

"I'm going to ask Sai if he would be interested in going with me," Ino announced.

"With you? As in a date? Don't forget, I have tickets, too, so we'll be going as well."

"We?"

"We."

"So who are you taking?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'll see who's available."

As soon as the girls left the building, Shizune popped her head into the Hoakge's office. "Milady, have you seen the tickets I got for the magic show tonight? I can't find them anywhere."

Tsunade started to sweat. "Uh..."

"Have you seen them?"

She thought those tickets were left for her as a gift.

"Oh, um... Well... Well, it's not like you could go tonight anyway, Shizune. We have a lot of work to do, plus a meeting... It'll be a long night."

"Well, I suppose you're right. I'd still like to know what happened to them. I left them in the office. At least, I thought I did."

"Oh, never mind that. We have a lot of work to get done." Tsunade pretended to file the paperwork, hoping to distract her assistant.

* * *

The magic show began around sunset in a large building which had been transformed into a theater just for the event. Many ninja were attending the show, but there were ordinary villagers making up the audience as well. For a one-night show, the building was well decorated. It was hardly recognizable.

"This is nice," commented Naruto. "It looks like a real stage for a magic show. And how convenient. We don't even have to leave the village. I thought it was going to be in another town somewhere."

"We've had performers in the village before," said Sakura. "It's rare but that just makes it more special."

"Yeah, but I thought security would be against it or something. You know, keeping the village actually 'hidden' as the name suggests. We don't get too many performers around here. We usually have to travel."

"The Leaf has hosted special events in the past with the right amount of security and the proper permission from the ones in charge," mentioned Kakashi, never once looking over his book. "These events are well organized. Another reason why they're so special. A lot of detail goes into it. It's not as easy as one would think."

"Isn't that what Sakura just said only more long-winded?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but you didn't seem to be listening the first time."

Naruto grumbled.

"The one organizing the magic show got in touch with the Hokage somehow and asked if they could put on a show here in the village to entertain the local ninja," said Ino. "That's what I heard."

"How's this guy know the Hokage?"

"I heard that we helped him on a past mission and he wanted to repay us."

"I heard that the guy owed Lady Tsunade a favor."

"I heard that she hired him because she heard good things about him in reviews."

Naruto looked at the girls, confused. "Who's 'he' anyway? The magic guy?"

"You mean the magician?"

"Yeah."

"The show must have a manager. Either it's the magician himself or someone who helps him with his shows."

Naruto scratched his head. "It's pretty confusing if you ask me. Magician and his boss, him being his own boss, who hired the guy or whatever it is... Ah, whatever. I don't care anymore."

Shikamaru smirked. "Gives you a headache just thinking about it, huh?"

"Why'd we even bring him?" asked Ino in a snide tone.

"Because we had extra tickets and he wanted to come along," said Sakura.

"But why'd it have to be him? Why couldn't Sai have come along?"

"I asked him but he was busy. And don't get all mad at me for bringing a teammate along. You brought Shikamaru."

"He'll at least be quiet. And he had nothing to do, either. I tried to get a hold of Tenten and Hinata but they were both busy, too." Ino looked at Kakashi. "Why's your sensei here?"

"I didn't want to waste a ticket."

"I feel so humbled," came Kakashi's solemn comment.

"And he wanted to come. It's a nice thing to do. He's done so much for us, why wouldn't I treat Kakashi-sensei to something? He's pretty cool."

"Now I feel loved," Kakashi said and returned to his book.

They all took their seats at a round table towards the back of the building. Each table had a red tablecloth draped over it, making the dark warehouse-looking building seem more festive.

The girls sat closer to the stage, turning their chairs around so they were no longer facing the table. Naruto sat with the table on his left side. Shikamaru sat across from him and Kakashi sat facing the stage, placing both elbows on the table as he continued to read.

The girls talked while they boys sat quietly. Someone deliberately bumped into Shikamaru's chair, causing him to turn. Shikamaru's bored expression brightened when he saw Choji walk to his table, waving with both hands. Shikamaru got up from the table to join his friend.

The lights started to dim and Kakashi put away his book. "It's too dark to read now," he complained.

"You're not supposed to be reading," said Naruto. "You're supposed to be watching the show up there."

Kakashi shrugged. "Mm. Why not? It could be entertaining."

"You don't like magic shows?"

"They're ok."

"Ok?!" Naruto complained. "Just ok?"

"Naruto, ninja are all about deception," explained Kakashi. "We're good at tricks. Magicians are doing tricks. None of this is real. Maybe that's why it's hard for me to get into it. When you see tricks all the time..."

"But I bet you don't know how these guys to it."

"Mm."

Naruto sat down in his chair and faced the stage. "Just watch. I bet you'll be impressed."

"I'm not so easily tricked."

"We'll see about that."

The show started with a literal bang. Smoke appeared center stage and the magician stepped out of the cloud dressed in a modest suit. He didn't even wear a hat or a cape. This wasn't what Naruto expected. The only thing shiny about this man were his cufflinks and his polished shoes. Maybe his embroidered tie when he stepped directly under the stage lights.

Despite the lack of flash to his attire, the magician put on an incredible show. He started with some simple card tricks. Then he moved on to mind-reading. He asked members of the audience to draw a picture, then mixed them up. Then he would guess the artist by just looking at the drawing. He was right every time.

When Naruto glanced at Kakashi, he whispered a single word: Intuition.

"He probably peeked at the drawings somehow," whispered Sakura to Ino.

"How, when the people drew them in their seats and he was still on stage?"

"That's where sleight of hand comes in."

The act continued, only now things were getting more complicated. The magician asked someone in the audience to write something down on a piece of paper and then had it reappear inside of an object, like a balloon or a can of soda. He had his assistants help him out with a vanishing box. Someone would enter and then disappear.

"Mirrors," said Kakashi from his seat.

Naruto pouted. "You are ruining this for me."

"Oh, so you're not interested in knowing how they did it?"

"That's part of the fun!"

The magician demonstrated his escape-artist skills next. He also made animals appear under a cloth and in a hat he borrowed from someone in the front row.

"False bottom in the hat."

"But it wasn't his hat!" Naruto hissed.

"It could have also been more sleight of hand like with the other tricks. The doves could have been up his sleeve or in his pocket. Same thing with the rabbit."

Naruto growled.

"What a cute little bunny," cooed Sakura.

"I know. How adorable," added Ino.

Naruto folded his arms.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have ninja attend a magic show. They were masters of trickery. Still, that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the show. The magician wasn't using jutsu so his tricks were done differently.

Naruto just wanted to enjoy this, but Kakashi kept pointing out how he thought the magician was doing all these tricks. Why couldn't his sensei just enjoy the mystery behind it all?

After a few more tricks, all of which resulted in applause, it was time for the final act. The magician welcomed people onto the stage for the hypnosis section of the show. He was going to put volunteers into a trance and make them act silly for their amusement.

"You should volunteer, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto told him.

Kakashi chuckled softly. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because he won't pick on me."

"Why not?"

"He's using plants. People who are in on the act so it seems real."

Naruto didn't want Kakashi to ruin this trick for him as well. "You should still raise your hand and see if he calls on you. If he does, then he's not using plants."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Come on!"

"Then you do it, Naruto."

"But I want to see for myself. If I'm part of the trick then I won't be able to watch the show," he whined. "I want to watch everyone act silly and laugh at them."

"Well, something can be said about your honesty," said Kakashi.

Naruto reached across the table and tried to grab Kakashi's hand. "Come on! Volunteer!"

Kakashi leaned away.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Plea-"

Sakura ended the argument by hitting him.

Naruto sat in his seat with a swollen cheek, pouting.

It no longer mattered. The magician had all the volunteers he needed. He had ten in total, all of whom were seated on stage in chairs. Once everyone was situated, the magician started to speak to them in a slow monotone. His voice was deep and soothing. His words washed over the volunteers. His slow, boring voice and repetition of words.

Slowly, the volunteers started to become drowsy and relaxed. Some looked more alert than others.

To not fall under the hypnosis himself, Naruto tried to tune out the magician's words and looked around the room. He looked around on stage for familiar faces. Sadly, Shikamaru had not volunteered. He was still sitting next to Choji and the two of them seemed to be whispering to each other. Sakura and Ino were also having a conversation, pointing at the people on stage and nodding their heads.

Then Naruto turned his head to look at his sensei.

"Mm?"

Kakashi was leaning over the table with his head propped on his hand. His one visible eye kept fluttering.

Naruto looked on stage and then back at Kakashi. He looked sleepy just like the rest of them. The more the magician talked, the drowsier he became.

Was he falling into a trance as well?

Naruto was sure of it.

Kakashi seemed to be looking at the stage but his eyes were unfocused. At least the one that could be seen. His eye drooped a little more. He looked very relaxed.

Naruto started to smile. He hoped Kakashi was falling under the magician's spell. Then he would have to admit it was real. Especially if the magician told him to act like an animal.

Or better yet, if Naruto made him act like an animal.

If Naruto timed this just right, he could make Kakashi do whatever he said. As long as Kakashi was in a trance, he was in a highly suggestive state, which meant Naruto could command him.

Naruto watched Kakashi eagerly. He hoped he was able to command his sensei. He really wanted to try this out for himself.

Kakashi's head started to slump forward. His elbow was the only thing helping him keep his head up. If his hand slipped, his head would slam against the table. If that happened, it was almost certain that he would wake up.

Naruto didn't take his eyes off him for a second. He was waiting for his chance.

The magician kept droning on and on, which only made Kakashi sleepier. His eye drooped a little further. A little more. More.

Finally, Kakashi's eye came to a close. He looked thoroughly relaxed.

Naruto smiled.

The magician kept talking. Then he paused and stood next to the first person slumped in the chair.

"The person I am touching right now... When I tell you to open your eyes, you will no longer remember the number six."

Naruto quickly glanced at the stage. Was that how it worked? Did he have to touch Kakashi in order for him to command him? Or maybe it was just so the other people in a trance didn't pick up on the same commands.

Naruto watched the first performance, hoping to learn more. No matter how hard the man tried, he could not count the ten fingers on his hands. He could only get to nine which left him confused.

The magician told him to try again.

"One, two, three, four, five, seven, eight, nine, ten." The volunteer's thumb remained uncounted.

The magician told the person to go back to sleep and to remember the number six but forget their name. It worked. They were now able to count all ten fingers, but when asked their name they could not answer.

The magician had the man go back to sleep and remember their name. Then he went to the second person on stage and touched them, telling the person he was touching to open their eyes but be unable to open their mouth.

While that spectacle went on, Naruto silently moved his chair closer to Kakashi. He looked so comfortable. Nevertheless, Naruto couldn't pass up such an opportunity.

He placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"The one I am touching right now... You, Kakashi... You will obey Naruto Uzumaki. He is your master and you will do whatever he says. Obey my every command."

Kakashi didn't respond in any way so Naruto had no idea if it worked or not.

"When you wake up, you will do this. Understand? Do as Naruto commands."

Naruto sat back to enjoy the rest of the show.

One by one, each volunteer was made to act in a silly manner. The audience roared with laughter. No matter how loud they laughed, the volunteers remained in their trances. The magician instructed them to find the laughter and applause very soothing and to have it put them in a deeper state of relaxation.

Finally, the magician wrapped up the show. He had everyone sit down and wake them from their trances. Once everyone was awake, he had them carefully return to their seats. Some people were pretty groggy and needed help going down the stairs. The magician took his final bow and left the stage.

The lights went up and the audience started chatting away.

"Wasn't that fun?" asked Ino. "I thought it was pretty enjoyable."

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. Did you see that one woman?"

"Oh, the one who did the..?"

"Yeah! That was hilarious!"

"I have to say, I didn't think some of those older men would be that flexible."

"Or that one guy to be able to dance so well."

Shikamaru and Choji came over to talk about the show while everyone else started to head for the door.

"So what did you guys think?" asked Choji. "I thought it was great!"

"Yeah," chuckled Shikamaru. "Some of those guys on stage... Whew! Glad I didn't raise my hand. I don't like being made the fool."

"You wouldn't be mortified if you didn't remember it," said Choji. "Hey, yeah. You think any of those guys will remember what happened to them up there?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask one of them."

"I still think you should have volunteered, Shikamaru. It could have been funny. Plus, then you could tell me if you remember anything or not."

"No, thanks. Like I told you before, I don't want to go up on stage and look like a total idiot."

"You know," said Ino, "they say people who are smarter are easier to hypnotize."

"Do they?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah. I bet you would have been out in a second."

"Glad to know you think I'm that smart. How flattering."

"Oh, don't sound so sarcastic."

"I thought the guy would use a watch like you see on TV," said Choji. "He just used his voice. That's pretty impressive, isn't it?"

"I don't think the watch thing is real, Choji," said Shikamaru.

Naruto wasn't paying any attention to his friends. His eyes were focused only on Kakashi.

He thought Kakashi would wake up with the rest of the people on stage as the magician instructed. He seemed to be still snoozing away in his seat.

Just when Naruto started thinking he had to be the one to wake him up, Kakashi started moving. He switched hands so he was now resting his head on his right rather than his left. However, that was all he did. He had yet to open his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura had taken notice.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He moved. He sat up in his seat and stretched. "Sorry," he yawned. "Must have dozed off."

"You fell asleep during the performance?"

"Must've. The lights were so dim and all... Is it over already?"

"Yeah, everyone's heading out."

"Ok," Kakashi said sleepily. "You guys can go on ahead. I'll collect myself and go shortly. Don't wait for me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's late. Head back. I'll be along shortly."

"Ok. See you."

"Bye."

Sakura and the others left.

Glancing around the room, Naruto realized it was just him and Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't seem to be any different. Naruto started to doubt that the hypnosis worked. Maybe the people only took commands from the same person who put them into the trances. Naruto's voice must have had no effect.

Then Kakashi turned, facing the stage. He stretched again and rubbed his eye. He didn't take notice of Naruto at all.

Naruto called out to him. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi didn't respond.

Naruto touched his shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei?"

This time, he turned. Kakashi turned in his seat and faced Naruto.

As soon as he saw him, his visible eye drooped and peered at him sleepily.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, master?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "It worked. It worked!" Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth. He didn't want to shout too loud.

Kakashi sat in his seat without a word. He looked pretty out of it.

Naruto grinned wickedly. "Oh, this is going to be fun..! Ahem. Kakashi-sensei. You are my slave. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master."

Was this really happening? Was this for real? Naruto couldn't believe it.

"Get up."

Kakashi stood.

"Spin around three times."

Kakashi spun.

"Hop on one foot."

He hopped.

"Stop."

He stopped.

"This is too easy," Naruto said with a giggle.

This was incredible. Kakashi was totally under a spell. He would do anything Naruto asked him.

"Kakashi-sensei. Get on the ground and bark like a dog."

Kakashi crouched down and barked.

Naruto laughed. "This is too great! Ok. Now... Hm... Now... Buy me some ramen."

"Yes, master." Kakashi stood up and escorted Naruto out the door.

They got to Ichiraku's just in time. They were planning to close up shop in the next few minutes but stayed open hoping some hungry show-goers would stop by after the performance. Naruto sat down and Kakashi sat beside him. Naruto ordered one of the most expensive things on the menu and ordered Kakashi to pay. He obeyed. Once Naruto was finished eating, Kakashi handed the cook the money.

It was getting pretty late, but Naruto didn't want to stop just yet. He wanted to order Kakashi around some more. After all, he wasn't sure how long the hypnosis would last. For all he knew, it would wear off come morning.

"Kakashi-sensei, follow me."

"Yes, master."

They went to the park. After making sure no one was around, Naruto gave Kakashi another order.

"Kakashi-sensei, act like a cat."

Kakashi got down on all fours. "Meow."

Naruto took out a kunai and cast the light reflecting from one of the street lamps off its blade. "Get the shiny. Go get it, kitty. Go get it."

Kakashi chased the reflecting light across the pavement. He meowed and purred and rolled around on the ground.

When Naruto got bored with this, he put the kunai away.

"Ok. Kakashi-sensei. Climb up that tree, but you're still a cat."

Kakashi ran over on all fours and started climbing with his arms and legs. He managed to get to the first branch and sat there.

"Jump down, kitty-sensei."

Kakashi jumped and landed on all fours.

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei, you're no longer a cat. Now you're a duck. Fly, birdie, fly!"

"Quack! Quack!" Kakashi flapped his arms and ran around Naruto in circles.

"Ok, ok! Now you're a chicken."

"Bawk, bawk!" Kakashi started clucking and pecked the air with his nose.

Naruto couldn't stop laughing.

"Now act like... Like Shikamaru."

Kakashi fell on the ground and looked at the sky. "What a drag. Everything's a drag."

Naruto's sides hurt.

"Ok, now act like Sakura!"

Kakashi got up and ran straight at him with a clenched fist. "Cha!"

"Ahh!" Naruto dove out of the way before Kakashi could punch him. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! Stop!"

Kakashi froze.

"I didn't mean like violent Sakura. Sheesh!" Naruto looked away. "Although, she is like that most of the time. She's so... Nugh! She's so quick-tempered."

Naruto couldn't think of any other commands to give him tonight. It was getting late and Naruto was tired from all that laughing.

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei. Go home and wait for my next commands."

"Yes, master."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto went to Kakashi's home to fetch him. He knocked on the door and Kakashi answered with the same sleepy expression on his face. He was still in a trance.

"Ok, you're treating me to ramen again."

"Yes, master."

They went back to the ramen shop and Naruto ordered bowl after bowl of ramen and made Kakashi pay the bill as before.

After eating, Naruto got up and ordered Kakashi to follow him.

Naruto froze, seeing Sakura walking towards them. What if she saw Kakashi acting strangely and started asking questions?

"Kakashi-sensei, go hide."

Kakashi hid behind his hands.

"No!" Naruto pushed Kakashi behind a building just as Sakura approached.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hey, Sakura," he said nervously. He stepped to the side, hoping to hide Kakashi laying on the ground.

"Everything ok?"

"Yup."

Sakura tried to look behind him but Naruto wouldn't let her. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

Sakura shoved him aside. "Kakashi-sensei?" She found him sitting on the ground. "What are you doing down there?"

"Hiding," he answered.

"Hiding? From what? Why?"

"Naruto told me to."

Naruto moaned.

"He said that you are very violent and short-tempered."

"Eeek!" Naruto squeaked.

"You said what?!" Sakura turned, marching closer to Naruto with two clenched fists.

"N-n-n-now, Sakura... I didn't mean..."

"Cha!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could. "Kakashi-sensei! Help me get away from her!"

Kakashi flashed beside Naruto, picked him up and ran off. He jumped from roof to roof until they were far enough away from Sakura.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei... But next time, don't tell Sakura such things."

"Yes, master."

"Good."

"Naruto?"

He flinched.

Naruto turned around and saw Shikamaru standing behind them. They had inadvertently landed in one of Shikamaru's favorite cloud-watching spots.

"Hey..." Naruto tried to sound innocent but couldn't do it. Everything in his voice told Shikamaru that he was up to something.

"Did..." Shikamaru raised a brow at them. "Did Kakashi just call you 'master'..?"

"Uh... Uh... Well, uh..."

Shikamaru waited for an answer.

"Here's the thing..." Naruto knew Shikamaru was too smart. Even if he lied, Shikamaru would either know he was lying or figure things out eventually. "Kakashi-sensei sort of fell asleep at the magic show last night and got hypnotized into obeying my every command."

Shikamaru glanced at Kakashi. He blinked, then nodded his head. "Ok. I got it."

"You got it? So... So you're not going to tell anyone?"

Shikamaru looked back at Naruto. "Nah. Something tells me you're going to suffer more than anyone."

"Hm?"

"Well, think about it."

Naruto tilted his head.

Shikamaru sighed. "There are a number of things to consider, Naruto. Either you will give him a command you'll regret, people will find out when they notice that Kakashi is acting weird, or Kakashi will eventually snap out of this and get his revenge somehow."

"Eh?"

"Come on, did you really think this trance would last forever? Kakashi will eventually snap out of it and when he does he won't be too happy about all the things you put him through."

"If he remembers. It's possible he won't, right?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I suppose. But what about missions and things like that? Do you really think Kakashi can do missions like this? In this state?"

Naruto looked back at Kakashi then back at Shikamaru. "I'll think of something."

"Hm."

"Don't give me that."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever."

Naruto felt something brush against his back. He turned and saw Kakashi leaning slightly against him with the same sleepy expression. When Naruto stepped to the side, Kakashi started to sway. He caught himself and stood without support. He looked asleep on his feet.

Could Kakashi really do missions like this? He could barely stand without looking like a gentle breeze would be enough to knock him over.

Maybe it would be best to enjoy this for just another day, then snap him out of this.

"Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Yes, master."

They both left the roof and went somewhere out of sight.

Shikamaru smirked. "This should be good."

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Naruto gave Kakashi as many commands as he could think of. Out of ideas and worried about Kakashi's condition, Naruto tried to wake Kakashi from his trance.

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei, I want you to wake up and return to normal."

Kakashi just stood there.

"Well?"

"Yes, master?"

Naruto frowned. "Uh... I want you to return to normal. Ok?"

He did nothing.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, master?"

"Oh, no." He couldn't snap him out of it. "Kakashi-sensei, wake up!"

There was no change.

Naruto rapidly snapped his fingers. "Snap out of it! Please! Go back to your old self!"

"Yes, master."

"Ugh!" Naruto brought both hands to his head and growled in frustration. "You gotta be kidding me! Come on, what are the rules for this?"

"You must always follow the rules, master. Never disobey them. Fulfill the mission."

"Eh?" Naruto cocked his head to one side. "What'd you say that?"

"You said to go back to my old self, master. My old self thought only of the mission and discarded his teammates if that was what it took. You wanted me to go back to that, didn't you?"

"No!"

"Then why did you order me to do so?"

"I didn't mean that! I meant to go back to how you were before I became your master!"

"I was like that before then."

"But not that far back!" Naruto was getting a headache.

"I understand, master. You wish for me to act like that only on missions. Then I will go ask for a mission so I can carry out your order." Kakashi started to walk away.

"No, no, no! Wait!" Naruto grabbed his arm. "Forget about that! Don't go on a mission!"

Kakashi stopped. "Yes, master. I understand."

"Good." Naruto gave a sigh of relief. "Now if only I could figure out how to snap you out of this. Oh, I hope I don't have to track down that magician guy and get him to reverse this. That would be a pain."

"How's it going, Naruto?" came Shikamaru's voice.

Naruto looked up and saw Shikamaru on the roof above him. "I thought I left you back there."

"You did, I just wanted to see how it was coming. You've been gone a couple hours so I thought I'd check up on you. Is Kakashi better yet?"

"No..." Naruto moaned. "And I'm not sure how to change him back. I hope he's not stuck like this."

Kakashi drew his weapon. "Who are you?" he asked Shikamaru. "You are bothering my master. I must keep him safe."

"Huh?"

Kakashi jumped and landed on the roof. He started swinging his kunai at Shikamaru.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing?!" Naruto cried.

"You said to forget. So I do not know who this person is. He may be a threat. I must protect you, master."

"When I said to forget, I meant the idea of going on a mission, not..."

Kakashi was still attacking.

Naruto went after the two of them and managed to break up the fight.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't attack Shikamaru, ok? Or anyone else for that matter. We're all friends."

Kakashi put away his weapon. "Understood, master."

"Good," Naruto sighed. "I still have to figure out how to get him out of this trance."

"Is he even in a trance?" asked Shikamaru. "If he was told to wake up but the suggestion you gave him was never removed, then he could be stuck like this."

"What?!" Naruto spun around.

"Well, yeah. Then the only way to get him back to normal is to hypnotize him a second time."

"Then command him to go back to normal?"

"Pretty much," said Shikamaru.

Naruto moaned again. "This is such a pain!"

"What's even worse is the fact that you don't know how to hypnotize people. So you would have to find that magician guy and get him to put Kakashi under again just to snap him out of the first command. And who knows where he is?"

Naruto squeaked. This was all going down hill for him. He had no idea things would become this complicated. He thought it would be easy to wake him up. He would command him, get a few laughs, then wake him up when he was finished. He didn't expect all this.

* * *

He tried everything to snap Kakashi out of the trance. Either Kakashi would misinterpret the command or do nothing at all. Naruto tried snapping his fingers, clapping his hands, and even shook Kakashi in hopes of waking him up. Even splashing water in his face did nothing.

Naruto was at his wits end. He didn't know what else to do.

He had been trying all day. It was already evening.

Naruto stood under a streetlight with Kakashi close beside him. Kakashi would not leave his side.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura called cheerfully. "Glad I ran into you. I was wondering..."

Naruto stiffened, feeling Kakashi brush against him again. Naruto shoved him away. "Knock it off," he hissed.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. I was just talking to him."

Sakura frowned. "You look pretty miserable. Is everything ok?"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm and held it tight.

"Stop it," Naruto hissed at him.

Kakashi hugged Naruto's shoulders instead.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura backed away. "What's going on here?"

"He won't leave me alone!" Naruto complained.

"I love Naruto," Kakashi said dreamily. "I love my master."

Sakura's eyes widened.

Naruto's mouth fell open in a silent scream.

"Master?" Sakura repeated. "Did he just..?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto snapped.

Kakashi hugged him tighter. "Naruto is my master. I will do everything master tells me to do."

Sakura gave Naruto a look.

"I... He..." Naruto sputtered.

"Naruto loves me so much," Kakashi went on. "That is why he wants me to do things for him and for me to call him master. He loves me, so I love master."

"Stop it!" Naruto screamed. "Knock it off already!"

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped. "What is going on here?"

Naruto had tears in his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei got hypnotized at the magic show and I gave him a command. I told him to obey me and that I was his master. I made him my slave."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Sakura shrieked.

"I-"

"Because he loves me."

"Not helping, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto!"

"I just thought-"

Kakashi hugged him tighter. "Naruto is my master. He wants me to obey him. He gave me that command because he wants me to be with him all the time. So I will. I will never leave Naruto's side. And I will make sure I am the only one who gets to be with him. All the time. Sakura and all the others are competition so I'll make sure he does not get to socialize with them ever again. That way we will always be together. Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever."

"No!" Naruto screamed. "No, no, no! This isn't what I wanted! I just wanted a few laughs! Not this! This is awful! I don't even know how to snap him out of this! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for things to get out of hand! I didn't mean to take advantage of Kakashi-sensei like this! I was wrong! I shouldn't have made him my slave! I'm sorry!"

Kakashi leaned close to Naruto's face.

Naruto leaned away, tears running down his cheeks.

Kakashi smiled. "Gotcha."

"Eh?"

Kakashi took his arms from around Naruto and stepped back. "Gotcha," he said again. His voice was more lively than it had been of late. He even chuckled. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Eh?!" Naruto's jaw dropped. "Wait... What..? What just happened?"

"I was faking it. Pretend." Kakashi looked at Naruto with an alert expression. His eye was no longer unfocused. He was wide awake. "I was never hypnotized."

"What?!"

"I got you good, didn't I?" Kakashi laughed again. "That was fun."

Naruto couldn't believe it. "You... So... This whole time... You..."

He nodded.

"You were faking it this whole time?!"

He nodded again. "Yup."

"Then... when you attacked Shikamaru..?"

"Oh, I was in on it."

Naruto and Sakura turned to see Shikamaru standing nearby.

"Yup," Shikamaru said with a grin. "When you had your back to Kakashi on that roof. I looked at him and he signaled me." Shikamaru put a finger to his lips, demonstrating what Kakashi had done.

"You didn't see it because your back was to me," explained Kakashi. "So I told Shikamaru to keep quiet while you were facing the other way."

That was why Shikamaru didn't make a bigger fuss out of the situation. He knew Kakashi was putting on an act.

Naruto was baffled. "But all those things I had you do... The barking, the clucking, the..."

"Didn't you notice that I did that stuff when no one was around?"

Naruto just realized that. The park, the building... No one was around to witness Kakashi acting silly which was why Kakashi was more inclined to do it.

"But... But..."

Kakashi smiled. "What? Like you're the only one who can pull pranks?"

Naruto had nothing to say.

"Just remember that the next time you think about taking advantage of someone like that." Kakashi pulled out his book and started reading.

"So you did this whole thing to teach me a lesson?" Naruto whined.

"That and it was pretty funny."

"Hmph!" Naruto folded his arms. "Well, the lengths you went through for a prank." Naruto started to smirk. "I still got you to treat me to ramen."

"Whose treat?" asked Kakashi, peering over his book. "It was your money that paid for it."

"Huh?" Naruto quickly opened his frog wallet and checked his money. It was almost totally gone.

While Naruto was ordering the food, Kakashi took Naruto's wallet and paid for the meal with his money then put the wallet back so Naruto would never know.

"It's not like you didn't deserve it," lectured Sakura. "You did want the ramen. You just wanted someone else to pay for it. Ugh, and what a way to do it. Taking advantage of someone and forcing them against their will to pay for your meal. I bet you bought the most expensive thing on the menu, too. Talk about really taking advantage of someone. Have you no shame?"

"So you... you..." Naruto gave Kakashi a pitiful look. "You used sleight-of-hand?"

Kakashi waved his hands in the air. "Ta-da!"

* * *

The end!

Kakashi is the real magician here! XD

I hope you enjoyed the fiction.

Thanks for reading and please review! ^-^


End file.
